User blog:Z-Lion/Top 10 Hottest Fursonas
Today's topic is which fursona is the hottest for Koru. It's been a long and tough week on The Second Family household, and the contestants are ready to walk. Today, we several participants, but only one, can win the Golden Koru. Let's see the winners. 10. Gin Gekkou A small boy with little info about. He is not the most handsome but he sure has some character put into him. Look at that stand, look at him go. So nervous, and anxious but nailing his mental illness. We've already seen Mr. Gekkou naked, and let's show how this boy looks without his clothes. Astounding, he keeps a good shape beneat those edgy clothes, surely, he is not the hottest, but he is someone to be taken into account. 9. A0N A0N is a man of muscle, there is no other way to put it. But despite this obvious appreance, A0N is a man of heart. A cuddly little bastard who is aching for love and affection. The creator, Row, has already stated, and pictured, how big our boy is, and boy oh boy, he's a big one. Make sure to bring your best lube if you are looking forward to a date with data boy A0N. What do programs cum anyway? Data? Pixels? 8. Grump Grump is one of those sexy boys you take to dates to show them off. He is hairy, he's happy and ready to give it to ya. He may be a bit nervous or a tad bit hard to get into his core. But his appeal can't be denied. Giving the impression of being dirty or untidy, this boy is good if you are into musk and hairy men. Besides, he is a lion, a lions are good lovers. They the best kind of fuckbuddy you'll ever have. 7. David David's design is really simple. He's the good boy that seems to come from a good household, but he ain't a white boy. He's a good boyo that is ready for anything. He's a standard yellow tiger with a lot of beard to get scratched by when you do the smooches. But the boy knows what he does, this is a good boy, a boy you date for life. 6. Blue His name might be redundant to his fur color, but this boy knows how to give it to ya. Coming from a nice home, Blue is the boy that will make you happy, as he is full of love to give. And his fursona proves it. Look at those arms and chest, this boy is ripped. He may be hard to get in contact with, or just too vanilla. But his fursona needs no fetish to put someone on the steamtrain. 5. Naudiz Ghostly boy. Just look at him and you cannot see a soul within, and this is also the lore behind the character. That might scare some, but attract others, as doing it with the unknown is the fetish of many. The boy is ready to also provide with foot fetish, as he's already rolling the flip-flops. He may be plain, as he mostly just monochrome and nothing but white all around with glims of silver, but his size and unknown being scheme, will take you into a good good night. 4. Senri Senri may not be the most stilized character in the world. His hair is all spiekd up and not much can be said about it. But he's a chubby boy with all the energy to fill you up - with sweet love. He is one perverted boy and despite his fursona's cuddly appearance, he is also ready to give it to you. He's a cuddly lil furball, and up to satisfy you in anything you need. 3. Gabu Gabu is a man of fetishes. He knows how to use the tools he has and he is more than willing to dull you into the dirty talk. This boy knows how to satisfy and his burly and beary appearance are there to prove it. That smile, is just an invitation. The boy is packing, and ready to deliver. 2. Kenji Kenji may come off as some sort of weeb, but his fursona is all you need to forget that. This musky boy with extravagant hair is more than ready to do anyhting you'd like. His chest is groppable and so is the rest of his body, and do not worry for good ol' Kenji. He's good to go. The boy wants it, the boy gets it. 1. Luka What can be said about Luka without being redundant? The boy knows what he is doing, he knows why he is doing it. He is experienced, his bara and bear looking. What else would you wish for? His fursona is not the calling type. It's not overly design to engage and just demand to get the suckle. No. It's a simple character, and that's charming enough, it's like the neighbor you might find walking downstairs and you are like, "Wonder how he looks without those?". That is Luka. The boy may sometimes comes off as a bit narcisistic or flamboyant. But the boy has a soft interior and for the friends, he's open for suggestions and experiences. Feeling anxious or tired of the day? Call your boy Luka, and he'll make the day better for you. Category:Blog posts